Secrets Are
by saucy silver
Summary: Trunks and Marron ficcy! Marron has a secret. My little
1. Pain

**Yep. It's my second Trunks and Marron fic! Well…as weird as this is, I thought about it in Science of all places. I'm gonna be "rebellious" and say that I really don't like Trunks and Pan fics. I'm sorry if that "offends" you but if it does, I don't care and don't read my fics.**

***********

**Secrets are painful.**

**Secrets are deadly.**

**Secrets are costly.**

**Secrets are secluded. **

**A girl has a secret.**

**She has pain.**

**She could die.**

**It costs her so much.**

**She is very secluded.**

**This girl is named Marron.**

**********

**Trunks' thoughts as he stared at a picture of him, Goten and Marron a few years ago:**

**She seems so happy….but sometimes, I know she's not happy. It seems like she's hiding something. People like that usually don't have problems. They were raised by their actual parents that weren't gay or fighting the whole time…..but I can feel it. She's hiding something….something….like a secret. **

*********

**Marron reached for the tissue box to dry her tears .. hoping…wishing….and wanting the pain to stop…. But at the same time she didn't want it to leave. The rush of it all was more company than she'll ever have. Always be alone. Never have someone to come home to….never have a relationship. She couldn't trust anyone anymore….never. That privilege and right was stripped away from her. Taken away. Removed. Stolen. She was raped of that privilege. Trust was something that she could no longer give. Love was something she had long forgotten. She sits, slowly rocking herself….all alone…in her little corner, in her little apartment. Alone with her pain.**

********

**Should I continue? Your reviews will tell me. If I get 15 reviews or more I will continue with a lemon in the next chapters. I thought it was good because almost everyone I made read it said, "OOOO Freaky!!!" So please review!**


	2. Crawling out of the Dark

**I didn't exactly get 15 reviews like I had originally planned, but I got eight, which for a new comer like me is pretty good. For this I'm not gonna put a lemon in this chapter and if I reach my former goal of 15, I'll write anther chapter. This means, I only need seven reviews! Sorry it took me a while, I had writers block but then I started listening to Hoobastank and Greenday. Don't own DBZ.**

**Ch. 2**

**Crawling out of the Dark**

**That night, Trunks was introduced to insomnia. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Marron was an author of many books. These books were awarding books that described characters so well that you thought you knew everything about them and could still surprise you after 100 pages of reading. Her characters went through many adventures and so much pain. It was from this, he saw what others did not. **

**This was how her life was. No one really noticing; only sensing her presence. To many, she was just another friend or author. Just another address in the phone book. Another book on a shelf. To Trunks, she now became so much more. A mystifying puzzle. A new wonderment. He wanted and craved to find her secret. Something was wrong. Something. **

**He looked at the clock and groaned. A sleepless night. It was three in the morning. He knew he couldn't get any sleep. He pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt and flew out of his window. Trunks flew around till he found a park. He landed and began to walk. Walking and flying always were good times to think. Little did he know that he wouldn't be able to think that much for the rest of the day. **

**He came across a bench with a figure sitting on it. As he came closer, it was a very pretty blonde, the moonlight dancing along her figure. She would be more beautiful if she stopped crying. Wait…I know her….it's Marron.**

**A cliffy? I don't know. Remember, 7 reviews = the next chapter.**


	3. Drifting Friends and Road Blocks

**Well I got the number of reviews I wanted, much to my happiness. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and spent about three hours on it. I think you'll enjoy. Don't own DBZ, Martha Stewart (thankfully), the Backstreet Boys, Michael Jackson or Carson Daily. (Thank Dendae!!!)**

**Ch. 3 Drifting Friends and Road Blocks**

**"Marron? Is that you?"**

**The goddess bore her eyes upon his; causing Trunks to take a step back. Her eyes were so full of emotions. Most of hate, betrayal, separation, and loneliness. **

**He knew the last one the best. Sure the richest bachelor in the world could get chicks but they didn't care about him. Usually they were after his money, and other cases, they were just attracted to his looks. For once, he wanted someone to just like him for his self. Not all the artificial crap the society surrounds him with.**

Marron would have never expected to see one of her child hood friends gazing questioningly into her broken eyes. Maybe some stalker or drunk….but not Trunks. A familiar feeling came back over her. It was betrayal. He was just like everyone else. She quickly shoved her tears aside and put up her blockade the kept her safe from everyone…or so she thought. Sarcasm and insults were just how she did this. 

**"Who where expecting? Martha Stewart?" **

**Her words so icy and full of pain sliced through him coolly, without concern or care, as they rolled of her luscious tongue that used to get her into so much trouble when they were younger. **

**His thoughts immediately went to the last two words she had spoken. Martha Stewart. Uhhh, she knew how well he hated that woman. Before they drifted apart, she had been on the list that officially scared them. There were only four names on the list. He could still recall all of them fully.**

**1. ****Vegeta (when he's mad)**

**2. ****Michael Jackson**

**3. ****Carson Daily**

**4. ****Martha Stewart**

Martha was just plain annoying, not to mention old. Her merchandise was everywhere. When Marron went shopping for towels, it took her three hours to find some with out them containing the dreaded "Made by Martha Stewart" or "Martha Stewart Collection" tag. You know your life has gone down hill if you suddenly have a collection of towels all by the same person. His thoughts drifted back to her drifting away from him. All he could wonder was why? What exactly happened to our friendship? This seemed like a fairly good opportunity to bring the subject up.

"I know as well as you know that we both can't stand that woman anymore than Michael Jackson's new album."

He smirked (yes like Vegeta) and sat down next to Marron. 

Marron cringed at the thought of Michael Jackson. 

"Are you turning into an insomniac like me? Ready to join my realm of hell?"

"You're realm of hell wouldn't be so bad if you and I still hung out. What happened Mar? It seems we just drifted apart….heh like the Backstreet Boys."

Her thoughts drifted to the previous events of that annoying realm of pop. The Backstreet Boys broke up a few weeks ago. Nick was arrested after causing a scene in a nightclub. A.J. was back in Rehab from his alcohol addiction. Brian was in the hospital from more heart problems. Kevin was going to become a Daddy. Howie came out of the closet and admitted he was gay. It was all over the media. 

(a/n: no, it has not happened yet, it could. I used to like the Backstreet Boys…when I was nine. Sorry, don't take any offense for any of this.)

"What happened? You forgot about me. You stopped returning my calls, stopped eating lunch with me, stopped everything. Ever since you became the President of Capsule Corp., we've drifted apart."

"Marron I never forgot about you. I could never ever do something that horrible. It would be a sin."

He brought her face to look into his hurt eyes, seeking forgiveness.  

She once again felt like drowning into those eyes. She felt like taking comfort in those muscular arms. She felt like burying her head into his chest and staying there forever, never facing the cruel world again. But her blockade held all these emotions back. No, it cannot be this way. It can't. I can't fall for another man. I don't think I can take the rejection again. I can't bare this pain. It's too much. But maybe, just maybe, it will be different this time. He has just now showed me so much more kindness than I have ever received since everything went wrong. Since…..since the pain came.

**********

**Well I am going to save this and watch Outlaw Star. I put a lot of work into this chapter, so I hope you will review. Once again, more reviews = more chapters. Lemon is gonna come in later chapters, please be patient, I know it's hard to wait sometimes! Thanks! ~silver reflection~**


	4. Let me in?

Well, I'm sorry for the delay and thanks for all of you who were very supportive. I made a mistake in my last chapter, even though few noticed. I actually counted and I was 11 when I started liking the Backstreet Boys and they have been together for six years, their first album was published in 1996. Just had to  get that cleared up. I wasn't to sure about this chapter, so please, any reviews, (gentle flames) are appreciated. I'll shut up now. Chapter Four 

**Secrets are**

**Marron gazed into Trunks' eyes, seeking guidance. Maybe…just maybe Trunks was the way….they way to end this. The way out. Maybe I can trust him.**

**Trunks looked into her eyes and saw so much confusion. He knew what ever her "secret" was that it was too much for her to handle. **

**"Marron? I know this will sound really cheesy, but are you gonna be ok?" **

**She once again met his gaze. A feeling washed over her. She could trust him. Tears started to fall over soft cheeks.**

**"No, I don't think I am."**

**The image before him was too much. His Marron, crying and he couldn't get her too stop. He decided what she really needed was too be held. He wrapped his strong arms around her small figure and pulled her into his lap.**

**At first, all she wanted to do was run. Run away from everything. The second thought that came into her mind was how everyone always did that to her. 'I guess I'll just see how everything goes from here.'**

***********

**Many tears later…..**

**Marron fumbled with the keys to her apartment. It wouldn't have been so hard if she couldn't feel Trunks' eyes boring into the back of her skull.  She finally manages to open the wooden blockade and let him in to her domain of pain.**

*******  
  
**

**Grr writers block! Gah, anyway I know it's short. Is it better than nothing?**


	5. Secret No More

Secrets Are 

**Chapter Five**

**     'They were just talking…weren't they. Come on, Marron, we're just friends…or are we?'**

**********

"What do you wanna do?" 

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first!"

"Hey Mar, let's watch one of those stupid movies and make fun of it!"

"Naw Trunks, we did that a loonnnnggg time ago, I don't know…."

"Come on, pleeeeeeaaaseeee?" He gave one of those really cute 'Trunks Briefs' smiles that always could make her melt. Maybe it was this, little symbol of happiness that made her fall, it madder her fall again.

"What the hell, ok."

*****

It started out as watching some old 70's movie and making fun of it….just like they used to. Trunks had an arm tossed lazily over Marron's shoulder, playfully twisting her curly golden hair between his fingertips. Marron had a peaceful look that fitted perfectly along her tired face. Her head rested upon her favorite pillow in the world. Trunks' chest. At first their comments to the movie came around 30 second intervals, but then started to decrease as the content couple started to have early morning drowsiness fall over them. Neither of the two can remember just how it happened. Their memories were not as clear. Their faces started to come closer and their lips eventually touched. Before they knew it, this little sign of affection turned into a warm passionate embrace. Their tongues fighting a sacred battle that none would win, their fingers entwining in each other's hair. 

Trunks' hands found their way up Marron's shirt and began to play with what he discovered as he was rewarded from a moan that escaped her lips. 

She lost herself. 'This can't go on, this has to stop. If it doesn't, he'll find my secret. I can't let him know….but Dendae, it feels to right, how can it be so wrong?'

Marron's hands started to slip Trunks' shirt off as he did the same with hers. It was then that he knew. It was then everything came together. It was then, for the first time, someone else knew her secret. Someone else knew how much pain, someone else…..someone else. Marron's secret had been revealed.

******

I am such a bad author! I did another cliffy didn't I? Well, if I get more reviews, you know this means more chapters. Any review (gentle polite flames) are appreciated. My birthday is coming up, Feb.9th! As of today, that makes 8 more days! Not that you care, but anyway….


	6. Secret Revealed

Think I drug this one out enough? Well five chapters later, you will finally find out what Marron's secret is, and don't stop reading after you find out cuz more is still to come.

******  
Secrets are

Chapter Six

Secrets are painful.

Secrets are deadly.

Secrets are costly.

Secrets are secluded. 

A girl has a secret.

She has pain.

She could die.

It costs her so much.

She is very secluded.

This girl is named Marron.

******

 Shock.

Pain. 

Agony.

Sympathy.

All of these went out to the little woman in his arms. He was in shock for what was there. What marked her and claimed her as its very own. It claimed his Marron. The little angel he always loved, just never noticed it…..until now. 'Why couldn't I have seen this coming before? I was so stupid.' He saw now what caused her pain, he saw now what was so deadly, he saw now how much it cost her, he saw now why she was always secluded, and he now saw everything. He know saw Marron's secret.

Marron's mind cleared out of its lusty stage and stared at Trunks' bewildered face for a moment and realized how careless she had been. 'Damnit, I just did what I vowed not to do. I did it. I showed him my secret. No body knew on Chikuu but me, and now what? Now what do I do now that he knows?' She subconsciously tried to get out of Trunks' strong arms, but realized it was useless. She let her golden hair fall in front of her face and hung her head, waiting for the next to come.

"Marron, what have you done?"

"I had to do it, I had to try it, but once I started, I couldn't stop."

"But…why? Why did you result to this? Marron, why did, why did you….cut yourself?"

"Sometimes, I feel so alone. So alone, the only company I had was pain. Pain was the only thing I had left. If you don't wanna talk again, and just forget this thing ever happened, I'll understand." She tried to get up, only to be forced down, and forced to gaze into his deep bottom less eyes. 

"Yamate. Stop this Marron- chan, you deserve better than this, you deserve better than this life. And I'll give it to you." He pulled her back into her lap and gave her a deep kiss filled with passion.

******

Whatchya think? Was the ending cheesy? I didn't think it was….hmmm. Oh I said it, I said it! I finally said the secret! What will happen in Chapter Seven?? Can you say lemonade? I thought you could! My dendae am I hyper, because tomorrow is my Birthday!! Which is February the 9th! Review please!! Oh yea, and if you want to be on my mailing list, email me at ladyneptune06@hotmail.com. 

~Arigato, and Koban wa!~

      ~silver reflection~


	7. Author Note

False Alarm. This isn't a chapter. I cannot express my apologies enough for this. To anyone who was or is looking forward to another chapter, it might be a while. I know it's been over a month since I've last updated. I came down with this huge case of writers block. Gomen nasi. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or want to for some reason join my mailing list, email me at : ladyneptune06@hotmail.com. I hope everyone can understand.

~silver reflection~


End file.
